DE 198 49 089 A1 discloses a filter, especially for the intake air of internal combustion engines, that comprises a housing with a raw air inlet and a clean air outlet as well as a filter element arranged in the housing and substantially consisting of a star-shape folded filter material, wherein the housing is of a two-part or three-part configuration and is comprised of a cylindrical housing wall, a detachably connected cup and a cover at the clean air side.
WO2008/080129 A1 discloses a filter insert comprising a frame that on two sides has several planar and slanted sections. A variable use with respect to different types of filter elements and filter media is not proposed.